Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Zeus (Mythology) (by Goddess of Despair) Zeus is sitting in his thrown bored when suddenly electricity manifests in front of him. He raises an eyebrow as Raiden appears out of the electricity. “Who are you?” Zeus asks as the stranger replied “I am Raiden, god of thunder.” Zeus stood up enraged “You are no god you pathetic being you don’t have near enough power to be a god!” Raiden responded “Who is judging?” Zeus pounded his chest, “I am judging, I am Zeus the king of Olympus and the real thunder god!” “You’re ignorant enough to call yourself a god? You will be brought before the elder gods for judgement.” Zeus responded “Elder gods? You serve the titans! You will die!” Raiden shot a lightning bolt a Zeus, who responded with lighting of his own, cancelling out the electricity. Both gods smirked then unleashed several bolts of lightning at each other, each hitting the other’s electricity. Zeus got angry and charged at Raiden, bombarding the god with lightning as he charged. Raiden drew his staff and swung it like a helicopter blade to block the lighting. When Zeus was in range, Raiden swung the staff overhead, slamming it into Zeus’ shoulder. Zeus roared in pain as Raiden then swung the staff at the god’s head, causing him to stumble back words. Raiden took a fighting stance as Zeus circled him, looking for an opening. Suddenly Raiden disappeared. Zeus instinctively turned and caught Raiden’s staff with his hands. Zeus shocked the staff with enough electricity to make it explode, causing both gods fall back words. Raiden stood up and took the wood out of his skin as Zeus stood up brushed off his breastplate. Zeus laughed at his unarmored foe saying “Ha, you don’t have any...” he was interrupted as his opponent yelled “UMA POPI AHH!” and flew at Zeus fast. The electric tackle launched Zeus back into his throne, Raiden teleported closer to his foe. “You can surrender any time you wish.” said Raiden. Zeus responded “Who yells random nonsense during an attack?” Raiden responds “Who is a weak fool sitting on a chair who can’t attack?” Zeus stood up “YOU ARE WEAK!” and launched several lightning bolts at Raiden, who did not expect the sudden attack. Raiden was stunned momentarily as Zeus jumped into the air and threw several lightning bolts down on Raiden, all hit the thunder god. Zeus smirked until he heard a familiar sound. “UMA POPI AHH” yelled Raiden as he took into the sky, charged with electricity. Zeus sent several lightning bolts down on the god but the electricity made Raiden faster and his fist slammed beneath Zeus’ jaw. Zeus was sent flying upwards as Raiden teleported above him and smashed Zeus face, sending him falling toward the ground. Raiden teleported beneath Zeus and fired a stream of electricity causing Zeus to roar in pain as he smashed into the ground. Zeus struggled to stand as Raiden approached him. Raiden put his right hand on Zeus’ shoulder and said “Now you will face the judgement of the elder gods.” And the two disappeared into electricity. Expert's Opinion This was a close fight. Zeus overall was more powerful than Raiden, however Raiden was able to close the range thanks to his electric fly and teleport. When in close combat Zeus was quickly out matched since Raiden is was more experienced in hand to hand combat. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Thor (Marvel Comics) (by The Shadow User) Raiden is meditating in the Wu Shi Academy when he senses something on the wind. Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes and Thor appears. He looks around confused as to why his father Odin, had sent him to such a place. Raiden gets up and sensing that Thor is a threat, and possibly another one of Shao Kahn's assassin's sends a shock of lightning hurtling at Thor. The blast hits Thor in the back but only staggers him slightly, Thor turns around to face his would be attacker. "Loathsome Cur!" he bellows pointing at Raiden. "You dare to strike the Son of Odin!?" He swings his hammer Mjilnir sending his own blast of lightning at Raiden. Raiden is caught off guard and the blast which is much more powerful than Raidens sends him flying backwards into the academy's wall. Thor take flies in quickly to smash Raiden with Mjilnir, but Raiden ducks just as Thor swings, and the wall crumples where Raidens head had been just a second earlier. He punches Thor in the chin and follows up with several quick attacks finally sending Thor skidding across the ground. Raiden rushes over to where he had been meditating and picks up his staff, he turns to continue the attack when he sees that Thor has summoned a tornado. It heads straight for Raiden, he quickly spins on the spot and appears right behind Thor, he smashes his staff into the side of Thor's head who was not expecting such an attack. Thor quickly rises into the air to prevent Raiden from gaining another blow. '.'' '' "You fight well mortal, noone hath bled Thor in quite some time." said Thor as he felt the blood on his temple from where Raiden had hit him. "I am no mortal stranger, I am Raiden the God of Thunder!" "Fool! I, Thor am the true God of Thunder!" Now Thor knew why his father had sent him here, to see if he was truly worthy of being the God of Thunder. Thor raised his hammer and sent a bolt of lightning, down upon Raiden, who also sent a bolt at Thor. The explosion sent both combatants flying to either sides of the academy. Thor's hammer and Raidens staff had both been knocked from their wielders hands. Thor immediately flew towards Mjilnir while Raiden teleported over to his staff. Thor reached Mjilnir and immediately sent another bolt of lightning at Raiden, who again teleported behind Thor, but Thor had expected this, he turned and struck at Raiden breaking his staff in two and landed a crushing blow to Raiden upside his head. Raiden lay upon the ground unmoving as Thor stood over him and slammed his hammer down once again onto Raidens head reducing it to a gruesome mess. Thor looked up into the sky and bellowed. "Have I proven myself father? This victory was for you! For Odin and for Asgard!" WINNER: THOR Expert's Opinion It was decided that while Raiden was very powerful Thor was more powerful and had a better arsenal of moves than what Raiden cam to the table with. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage